Llama Heaven
by Tari Sirfalas
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you died unexpectedly, and was able to see all your loved ones reactions? My name is Carl Wheezer and this is the story of my death. Carl/Elke at the end.
1. The Welcome

**Hey! This is short 5-chapter story all about our love-able Carl. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Have you ever wondered what would happen if you died suddenly, and was able to see people you knew from above and their reacti

Have you ever wondered what would happen if you died suddenly, and was able to see people you knew from above and their reactions? Well, my name is Carl Wheezer, and this is my story of how I was able to witness just that.

**Chapter 1: The Welcome**

Everything was white. I thought for a moment that my glasses had fogged up and I instinctively reaching up to take them off, but they were gone. My glasses were missing, and yet, when I held a hand in front of my face, I could see it as clear as day.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked myself, feeling my face with my pudgy hands. As I said this, a figure materialized from the 'fog' that enveloped me, and strolled towards me.

"Who are you?" I called. The figure came closer until I could see her properly. A pale blue cloak covered the slender, white gown she wore. Her hood partially hid her auburn hair, which was braided into two perfect pigtails that lay on her shoulders.

"Hello, Carl," she greeted, her melodic voice kind. "My name is Emily." She smiled, and her emerald green eyes twinkled beautifully from within her hood. She gestured around the 'fog'.

"Welcome to heaven."

"Heaven?" I repeated. "But that means I'm...how?" I looked up into Emily's caring eyes with bewildered sadness.

"Asma attack, I'm afraid," she replied, her sympathy clear. It was then that I remembered: the scorching sun...the summer air...the empty inhaler.

"How could this happen?" I exclaimed, putting a hand on my forehead shakingly. "I'm only thirteen! What about my parents, my friends...Elke?"

Emily came up beside me and put a comforting hand on my hefty shoulder as I felt one, fat tear cascade down my flushing cheek.

"Would you like to see them?" Emily asked after a quiet pause. Although I had no idea how that was possible, I nodded eagerly, wiping the tear away with my hand. Emily smiled again, sending my melencholy to the back of my mind.

"Come with me. I will show you more of your heaven, and then we will see your friends and family." I reached up and took her hand, noticing how soft and pale it was, almost like baby skin. We began walking through the 'fog' together, a chubby boy and a willowy young woman, until it completely enclosed us in white.


	2. The Angel

**Chapter 2: The Angel**

As Emily and I walked, I realized that the fog was really just clouds, although I think Jimmy once said they were the same thing. I knew these were clouds, though, because while they tumbled and changed, sometimes I could see blue, even below me. But the ground felt as solid as packed dirt. _"Heaven needs getting used to, I guess,"_ I thought to myself.

"So," I asked Emily. "When do we get there?"

She smiled. "Oh, you'll know," she replied. Just then, as though as they had been waiting for those words, the clouds fell away behind us, and we were suddenly walking on grass.

"Wow," I whispered, staring in awe at what lay before me.

A seemingly endless field of fresh grass and beautiful flowers began right where the clouds stopped. They swirled and billowed behind us, forming an ever changing wall of white. Above, the bright sun shined from the perfect blue sky.

"Where are we?" I asked breathlessly.

"We have just arrived at the outer edge of your heaven," Emily answered. "Do you like it?"

"Well, of course, but I still don't know what you mean by 'your heaven'?"

"This is the little part of heaven that was made especially for you," she said, poking him lightly on the nose.

"For me? Wow." I took in the scene again, this time noticing every petal, every blade of grass. Emily reached for my hand.

"Would you like to see more?"

We found a dirt path, and as we walked, I noticed more and more wonders in the field. A crystal blue stream flowed beside the path, trickling magically. The stream attracted many a woodland creature, squirrels, chipmunks, and birds of all colors. Mysterious willow trees lined the banks, their thin branches tickling the water.

"This place is pretty," I said. "I can't believe all this is for me."

"But it is," Emily laughed. "Everything within the cloud walls is your greatest fantasy." She spotted something on the banks of the stream a little ahead of us, and pointed. "Look, Carl," she whispered. I followed her pale finger, and then I saw it.

A handsome llama bent his long neck to drink from the clear water of the stream. With my experienced eye, I knew at once that he was a perfect specimen. But although this llama was wondrous, it was the house behind it that was really breathtaking.

It was a small cottage, but it had such a quaint beauty, it was wonderful. It perfectly resembled the picture of Elke's house she once sent me. With its swirly eaves, and rustic wooden door, it was the perfect little gingerbread house.

"Is that mine, too?" I asked, and without waiting for an answer, I began walking towards it.

"Yes," Emily replied. "You have very good taste." She nodded towards the llama. "And he looks like a sweet little guy."

I stopped in mid-stride, and stared at Emily. "You like llamas, too?" I asked, eyes wide. Emily smiled and patted me affectionately on the head.

"Of course I do. I am your guardian angel, after all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Emily explained. "When a person is born on Earth, an angel up here is chosen to be their guardian angel. They are chosen to bee the most caring, most understanding, and most sympathetic to their person. I was chosen for you when you were born because of my fondness for llamas and my caring nature. While you were on Earth, I was there during tough times and tough decisions. And it is my duty now to help you adjust to the wonders of heaven."

"Can I be a guardian angel?"

"Maybe, someday," she answered.


	3. The Cottage

**Chapter 3: The Cottage**

Eager to see the inside, I opened the solid wood door with surprising ease, and blinked with astonishment at what I saw.

It was as if I was back on Earth. The living room I stepped into looked exactly like the one in my house. Every couch, chair, and picture frame was there, even the bumpy wallpaper that my dad had insisted on installing himself. The only difference was a nicely sized television that was hanging on the wall where the family portrait usually did.

I ran into the room and flopped onto the couch, noticing how much softer it was than in real life. I grabbed a pillow and gave it a deep, long sniff

"_It even smells the same!"_ I thought to myself.

I looked up when Emily came in and sat down gracefully in a chair. She gave me a big smile.

"Go on then," she said, nodding towards another door. "Explore." Not needing to be told twice, I eagerly got off the couch and went into the next room.

It was the kitchen, but not just any kitchen. This was the kitchen of Jimmy's house, and just like the living room, it was an exact replica. I could almost smell the cherry pies baking.

"Wow," I whispered softly as I put a hand on the table, feeling its cool surface. Scooting into the booth, I peeked out the window at the endless field. I gasped with joy as I saw a huge herd of llamas grazing near the cottage.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked as she walked through the door. Turning in my seat to face her, I suddenly realized that I hadn't eaten since I came here, and I nodded eagerly.

"Well," Emily replied. "Just think of something you would like to eat, and then watch." Confused, but curious, I envisioned a fresh plate of Mrs. Neutron's famous sugar cookies and suddenly, with a flash of light, it appeared on the table in front of me.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, picking up a cookie and shoving it in my mouth. "How did I do that?"

"Anything your heart desires, this place will give it to you. Within reason, that is," Emily explained, winking at me.

"Wow," I whispered again, eating another cookie.

"Well, I'll let you explore the rest of the cottage, and then you can come back to the living room, ok?"

The rest of the cottage looked practically the same as my old house, except that my parent's room was replaced by a magnificent library filled with fascinating books about llamas. My room, however, was exactly the way I had left it, messy bed and all.

Looking in the closet, I was met with another surprise. Instead of my usual attire, hanging up neatly in the closet were different clothes. They looked exactly the same as my old clothes, except that they were of a different color pallet. They were all the purest white and the palest blue.

"Now I'll look just like Emily," I said to myself as I picked out a new outfit to change into. I picked a striped shirt of white and blue, white stretch pants, and a shiny, new pair of blue shoes.

Emily was sitting very lady-like in a chair in the living room when I came back down the stairs.

"Good," she said when she saw me. "I see you found your new wardrobe. Do you like it?"

"Oh, yeah," I answered. "Very heavenly." Emily giggled, and then put on a semi-serious face as she took something from her pocket.

"Now it is time for you to see what is going on back on Earth. Here." She gave me a remote control. At least, it looked like a remote control. Instead of the normal features, it only had a few buttons on it, each one a different person's name, each one someone special to me.

"So, I'm gonna watch them on the TV?" I asked, scratching my head with the remote.

Emily nodded. "It is a lot more modern than it used to be. I had to use a magic mirror when I first came here."

"Well, here goes," I said, pressing the first button.


	4. The Tears

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The Tears

The Wheezer living room was almost unrecognizable. Vase after vase of obviously fake, highly colorful flowers littered the tables and the floor. In the corner, a wreth of blue carnations stood on a stand, 'Our Condolences' spelled out in white roses on the top. There was a sigh as Mrs. Whezzer looked over the scene from her spot on the couch, her eyes red and puffy from tears.

Mr. Wheezer's voice was heard at the door. "Oh, well thank you. Yes, thank you. Bye now."

He came in the room carrying yet another bouquet of flowers, and set them on a free space on a side table.

"Well dear, that's the last one. Good thing most people remembered about our asma problems."

Mrs. Wheezer gave a gasp of surprise and promptly burst into loud tears. Mr. Wheezer immediatly russed to the sofa and hugged his wife tightly.

"I'm sorry, dear! I shouldn't have said that word," he comforted, rubbing her back lovingly as tears welled up in his own eyes.

"Oh, Henry!" she wailed. "What happened? We were so careful with him!"

A family album lay open on her lap, showing a picture of Carl with the caption, 'Carl, age 6, first inhaler'. In the picture, a pudgy, little Carl held up an inhaler, his eyes shining with happiness. Mrs. Wheezer stroked the glossy cover over the picture.

"We were so careful," she whispered.

"We'll get through this, honey. I promise," Mr. Wheezer said, tears on his face.

"Don't talk to me about promises!" she screamed back. "He was out miracle baby! Don't you remember?" She stared acusingly at him. "We were supposed to have triplets, and you know how much we were excited." She lowered her eyes, studying her trembling hands. "Then, when the day came, two of them were still borns!"

Another wave of tears washed over her as Mr. Wheezer finished for her, "But one of them survived: Carl. And we promised that day that we would protect him at all costs."

Mrs. Wheezer lifted her tear streaked face to look into her husband's eyes. "Where did we go wrong?"

"I don't know," he whispered back. "I just don't know."

* * *

"What's the matter, suger booger?" Mr. Neutron asked as he looked up from his ducks on the kitchen table. His wife looked down sadly as she set down a pie on the cooling rack.

"It's so sureal," she answered, taking off her mittens and placing them on the counter. "I keep thinking he's gonna come in here any minute, complimenting my dress and asking for a cookie."

"I know, honey," he comforted. "None of us were expecting it."

"Ya know, I think he had a thing for me for some reason."

"I wouldn't doubt it. That would explain why he'd pop in here all the as time." He paused as Mrs. Neutron sighed.

"It's gonna take some time to adjust to this, I suppose," she said. "But I have a feeling it's gonna take the kids even longer."

* * *

Jimmy rolled over on his back, blinking slowly at the ceiling of his room. He was dimly aware of the mechanical dog moping at the end of the bed, his ears drooped. He sighed, causing Goddard to turn to look at him and wimper sadly.

"I know Goddard," he said. He was silent a moment and then suddenly sat up and grabbed his cell phone.

"There's only one way." he whispered to himself.

When everyone had arrived at the lab, Jimmy was already there. He had somehow brought in two couches, one facing the other, forming a living room type thing in the middle of the lab. They were silent as Libby and Sheen instinctively sat together on one couch, while Cindy joined Jimmy on the other.

"I'm sure you guys know why I asked you here," Jimmy began, his voice faking control. "We're one friend short, and I thought we could use a group...greiving!" His voice cracked at the last word, and he burst into tears.

At first, no one moved, it was such a surprise. It was so rare for Jimmy to cry, and no one knew what to do. Then Cindy reached over and hugged him tightly, adding her tears.

"He was my best friend!" Jimmy wailed, his voice slightly muffled as he cried into Cindy's shoulder. "My first friend. Sure, he was my guini pig on more than one occation, but he was so much more than that! He was so loyal, so trusting. And sometimes, he could actually be brave!"

"Why must the good die young?" Sheen piped up and, as he realized what he said, started crying as well. "And why must we suffer for it?" he finished, lunging at Libby and pulling her into a hug.

"I wish I could have been more of a friend to him," Libby said, tears in her own eyes.

"Me too," Cindy agreed, looking up at her friend. "He was such a good friend to us, even if we weren't to him."

Sheen suddenly ripped himself away from Libby and stood up on the couch. "Ha! You think you've got it bad? This isn't the first time someone near and dear to me has died, you know!" Everyone looked up at him in awe and sadness. "After my mom died, I thought I was safe. I thought I wouldn't need to go to another stinking funeral 'til I was an old man, but then this comes and smacks us all in the face!" He jumped off the couch and looked meaningfully at Jimmy. "And now," he said, lowering her voice. "the three amigops are no more."

"I guess so," Jimmy said defeatedly, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Can't you go back in time to stop this?" Libby pleaded.

"Or use your Electrolife thing. Just bring Carl back!" Cindy added, hugging Jimmy tighter.

"You've seen the movies. You know trying to stop it never works," Jimmy argued, as if speaking from experience. "And the Electrolife is still lost in the tomb in Egypt. We'll never find it again."

"So, I guess that's it then," Libby said sadly as she got up from the couch and hugged Sheen again. "Carl's gone...forever."

Jimmy and Cindy got up from their couch as well and formed a tight-knit circle with the other two, in-between the two couches. They hugged other tightly, tears now streaming freely from their eyes as Sheen screamed again to the ceiling, "Why must the good die young!"

* * *

"Elke! Come out and dry your tears!" a chunky woman in an apron yelled through the door of Elke's room. "I'll let you feed the llamas tonight!" When there was no response, her mom gave up and walked sadly away, mutturing in Swedish.

In the room, Elke sat up on her bed, her small chest heaving as she cried loudly into a pillow. A letter lay open at the end of her bed, the handwriting not the usual messy scrawl of Carl, but the neat and tidy cursive of one of his parents.

"No, no, no no!" she suddenly screamed, throwing pillows and stuffed animals at the opposite wall with each word. "This can not have happened!" She reached over to her bedside table picked up a picture frame, a recent and accurate picture of Carl held in it. She stroked it lovingly.

"We were supposed to be together! To be together forever, to get married, raise llamas, and...and!" She subsided into tears again, pressing her face against the picture frame. She cried a while longer, and then quietly stopped, calming herself.

"At least it was nice for his parents to let me know," she said, wiping her tears away. "And they did give me plane tickets so I could go to the funeral." She looked down at the now tear-streaked picture frame, looking longingly into Carl's eyes.

"But I still don't understand. Why? Why? WHY!"

* * *

When the TV screen went blank, I turned my own tear streaked face to face Emily, and repeated Elke's question.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?"

Emily got up from her seat and sat next to me on the couch, pulling me into a comforting hug. I allowed my forhead to lean into her shoulder, tears still rolling unchecked down my face, my mind still full of the scenes I had just witnessed.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now, but this happened for a reason," Emily consoled, rubbing my back gently. "I'm not even sure what it is yet, but it's there. You've just got to trust that all will be well."

We were silent for a while as I thought about her words, and slowly dried my tears.

"Thanks, Emily," I said, finally. "For everything."

"You're quite welcome, Carl," she responded, poking me playfully on the nose. She gently pryed herself away from me and stood up.

"It's getting late. You should get some rest. Tomorrow's your funeral."


	5. The Funeral

**Chapter 5: The Funeral**

In the flash of light, we appeared at the front of the funeral home. I looked up at Emily in awe and admiration as she smiled modestly, her emerald green eyes twinkling from under the cover of her hood.

"How did you do that?" I asked in wonder.

"They will teach you how when you train to be a guardian angel." She pointed ahead of us. "Look, I do believe that is one of your friends."

I looked where she pointed, and sure enough, there was Jimmy, talking quietly with his parents near the front door.

"Jimmy!" I exclaimed, running immediately towards him. But when I came near, he didn't even acknowledge my presence. I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Jimmy?" I asked loudly. He didn't even blink.

"I'm sorry, Carl. I should have told you sooner. No one can see or hear us down here." She came and put a friendly hand on my shoulder. "But we can make our presence felt if we wish it."

I nodded understandingly. "I've heard of this kind of thing before." I looked sadly back at Jimmy, who was walking through the front door.

"Come, let's go inside," Emily said, taking my hand.

Looking around the room, I immediately saw my parents, who stood near the coffin. While my dad merely shook hands sadly with the people who came to see the coffin, my mom grabbed them in a bone crushing hug, crying uncontrollably onto their shoulders. I saw Jimmy head for the rest of the gang, who stood in a small protective circle, their eyes downcast.

"Hey, Jimmy," Sheen said, flashing a sad smile as he pat him on the back.

"Hi, guys," Jimmy answered. He glanced at the coffin. "So, have you all been to see…him?"

Libby sniffed sadly. "I don't think I can bear to look," she replied, putting her head on Sheen's shoulder.

"I'm just afraid to get near. Mrs. Wheezer," Sheen added, a murmur of laughter on his lips.

"Come on," Jimmy said. "We'll go together." He quietly took Cindy's hand and they walked to the coffin. Emily and I followed at a distance.

"He looks so peaceful," Cindy commented.

"Yeah. It seems like any minute, he's gonna wake up and tell us about his crazy llama dreams." Libby added. The boys didn't say anything, as most boys would, but looked down into the coffin with the saddest looks in the world.

When they were done and had moved on to see my parents, I cautiously peeked in. "I do look peaceful," I thought. My body was dressed in my best plaid suit and I even had a faint smile on my pale face.

"It feels so weird seeing myself like this," I told Emily, who was standing beside me. She nodded with a smile.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice behind me say, "Jimmy?" I spun around to see Elke walking towards the gang. She had on a very conservative black dress, complete with a black veil, which she flipped up when she came nearer. She looked and dressed as if this was her husband's funeral.

_"Maybe that's what she thinks of this as,"_ I thought sadly.

"Hi, Elke," Jimmy greeted. "Glad you could make it."

She gave him a sad smile. "I am as well, Jimmy." She looked longingly at the coffin.

"We'll leave you two alone," Libby said understandingly, leading the gang away as Elke nervously approached the coffin.

"Oh, Carl," she said quietly as I inched forward to hear her words. "You look so handsome. You always do." A single tear rolled down her cheek. It broke my heart seeing her like this. I wished I could wipe that lonely tear away and hold her tight, but I knew that wasn't possible. But suddenly, I had an idea. I can up behind Elke and gently held her shoulders.

"Elke," I whispered softly into her ear. She stiffened, looking around wildly.

"Carl?" she asked hopefully.

"Shh…yes, it's me," I answered back, smiling. I told her, "You'll be happy to know I got into heaven."

"I wasn't worried about that with you," she whispered back, a small smile flickering on her face for a moment. She hesitated for a second, then said, "I…I love you."

"I love you too." I squeezed her shoulders slightly.

"No,' she continued. "I mean to say that I will always love you. I will never let another man into my life except for you. I promise to wait for your heaven, Carl."

I felt my own silent tear creep down my face. "Thank you, Elke," I whispered. Letting go of her shoulders, I walked back to Emily. She wiped away my tear.

"Do you wish to go home, now?" she asked kindly. I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine. Plus, I want to see the ceremony."

We stood in the back of the room as the old priest stood up, holding the podium for needed support as he orated the most beautiful eulogy I had ever heard. Of course, that was the only second one I had ever heard, but that was beside the point.

I watched as my parents, my friends, Elke, and even people I barely knew cry openly during the ceremony. Jimmy and Cindy held each other close, united in their grief. I looked over and saw that Sheen had been selected to be one of the coffin bearers, and felt a new sense of friendship with him.

I looked up sadly at Emily. "I wished I could do something for them, you know, let them know I'm gonna be fine."

"You know," she replied. "You can still wish for anything you want down here."

"I know just the thing, too," I said with a smile. I squeezed my eyes shut, concentrating all my thoughts on my wish. When I finally opened my eyes, I winked at Emily. "Now all we do is wait," she said.

Jimmy, Cindy, and Libby sat quietly in the back of the Neutron's car. Sheen was in a special car just behind the hearse with the other coffin bearers. The silence was defining.

"Hey, mom," Jimmy asked. "Can you turn on the radio? It's too quiet in here."

"Sure, honey," she agreed, turning the knob. They heard the end of a Purple Flurp commercial and then an announcer proclaimed that it was time for the local news segment.

"Attention listeners," the man announced. "Be on the lookout for a run-away llama that escaped this morning from the Retroville petting zoo. Officials from the petting zoo are perplexed how the llama escaped, but they are offering a…"

Mrs. Neutron quickly turned the radio off, but the damage was already done. Libby started crying first.

It was drizzling mockingly when the final words were spoken and the coffin was lowered into the earth. Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, and Sheen held each other close, tears pouring openly as they watched the coffin's progress. Elke stood to one side, a little black umbrella held tightly in her hands. She didn't cry anymore, but looked at the burial sight with misty eyes.

Sheen noticed it first, staring up at the hill that rose up behind the burial ground, the rest of the gang slowly following his gaze. It stopped raining and Elke lowered her umbrella and stared with them.

The run-away llama stood majestically on the top of the hill, its eyes looking off into the distance. With the rain gone, the clouds split behind the llama, bathing it in an almost holy light. They all smile, in spite of the tears still flowing down their flushed cheeks.

I smiled satisfactorily at my friends' faces and looked up at Emily.

"Ok," I said, reaching for her hand. "Now I'm ready to go home."

She smiled back down at me, her eyes twinkling like the night sky. And in a flash of light, we were gone.


End file.
